Lettre d'un malhabile
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Raph' ne sait pas gérer ses émotions, plus particulièrement la colère, c'est bien connu. On dit de lui que les autres sentiments lui sont inconnus, mais est-ce bien vrai? (CADEAU POUR NIF' ET TOUS LES FANS DE RAPH!)


Lettre d'un malhabile

Source: Tortues Ninjas 2016

Genre: Death-fic + Amour familial et fraternel

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas ne sont pas à moi!

Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées d'un personnage qui écrit.

Résumé: Raph' ne sait pas gérer ses émotions, plus particulièrement la colère, c'est bien connu. On dit de lui que les autres sentiments lui sont inconnus, mais est-ce bien vrai? (CADEAU POUR NIF' ET TOUS LES FANS DE RAPH'!)

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, ceci est une- nouveau OS où je mets Raphaël sur le devant de la scène! Pourquoi Raph' alors que j'aime Léo? Heu... Car tout le monde n'aime pas Léo? Non, je blague! J'aime les quatre frères, mais quand j'ai une idée de fiction sur notre tortue-bombe je n'arrive pas à trouver des images de bonheur (sauf dans 'Je suis le même'), alors...J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture à vous tous! Oh, et un grand merci à Hiveen pour son aide!***

Chapitre unique: Lettre à mes frères et 'man  


POV Raphaël

 _Dès ma naissance, j'avais le pressentiment que ma vie serait compliquée. Et j'étais loin d'avoir tort!Pendant 20 ans, je m'étais comporté comme le plus beau des salauds!Et pourtant, j'aimais ma famille..._

 _Léo: Combien de fois t'ai-je blessé en refusant ton aide? Ne le nie pas, mon frère. Car si tu sais rester impassible en toutes circonstances, je savais reconnaître une douleur muette lorsque j'en voyais une. Nous étions comme l'eau et le feu, si différents et en même temps complémentaires comme le Yin et le Yang._

 _"Votre différence fait votre force, mon enfant" disait Mère._

 _Donnie: J'ai si souvent critiqué tes inventions, alors qu'elles se sont toutes révélées efficaces et géniales. Les mots me semblent si faibles pour exprimer mon pardon car je t'ai souvent blessé par mes gestes ou par mes paroles. Et pourtant, j'étais fier de tes créations car sans elles et ton intelligence, comment aurions-nous fais pour vivre dans les égouts? Ou même vaincre nos ennemis?_

 _Mikey:Toi qui représentait l'innocence, la joie de vivre, toujours le mot pour rire. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais j'appréciais ces moments (si rares) où nous étions seuls tous les deux à jouer à l'un de tes jeux vidéos où je pestais et râlais quand je perdais._ _T'entendre rire et crié en faisant ta danse de la victoire me faisait sourire, mais comment aurais-je pu te dire que tu me faisais rire? Que derrière mes airs de dur à cuire, t'entendre rire était le baume pour mon cœur trop orgueilleux?_

 _Et toi, 'man? À quoi penses-tu? Tu savais mes difficultés à contrôler mes émotions, tu avais fais tout ton possible pour que ne déborde jamais la vague de colère qui habitait en moi._ _Mais aujourd'hui, je la sens brûler en moi. Plus forte, plus puissante, plus dévastatrice._

 _Je ne peux rester auprès de vous, ma famille, je me refuse de vous blesser davantage._ _Famille chérie, ne partez pas à ma recherche. Restez au repaire. Pour votre sécurité. Le démon qui m'habite pourrait vous blesser et ça, je m'y refuse! Autant le libérer pour tuer Shredder, mais pas pour vous blesser, vous!_

 _C'est pour cette raison que je pars. Mais sachez que je vous ai aimé. En silence, il est vrai, mais souvenez-vous de ces quelques gestes que je vous adressais lorsque mes mots vous avaient blessés. Ils étaient sincères, sachez-le._

 _Mère, mes frères, je sais que j'ai été un fils et un frère pas très proche et très désagréable, mais ce soir, ce soir..._

 _Ce soir, je compte vous prouver que je vous aimais._ _Si vous trouvez ma lettre, je serai certainement parti. Je me répète, mais ne me cherchez pas. La colère m'aveugle, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la contenir..._

 _Adieu famille tendrement aimée..._

 _Adieu._

Des larmes. De l'incompréhension. Du chagrin, un immense chagrin. Un corps qui tombe à genoux. Une voix de femme qui hurle à pleins poumons sa douleur de mère. Une main qui se veut forte et rassurante, mais des larmes révèlent la douleur du propriétaire de la main.

-Raphaël...Pourquoi? murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée. Mon frère...

En ce triste jour du 14 septembre 2016 Léonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo viennent de perdre un frère, alors que Tang Shen Zhi a perdu un enfant. Ce fils qui s'est sacrifié pour qu'aucuns membre de sa famille ne meure sous les griffes acérées du terrifiant Shredder. Cet enfant devenu un Héros aux yeux de sa famille...

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction qui comme dis dans le résumé était un cadeau pour Nif', mais j'avais complétement oublié sa date de naissance et comme de coutume j'écris super-doucement, je l'ai publié très en retard! Mais bon! Connaissant ma grande crêpe au chocolat au lait, j'espère qu'elle lui a plu...Un grand merci à vous!***


End file.
